The prisoner
by lifedreams4death
Summary: This is not a fanfiction, I was just really bored. No this doesn't mean that I will quit all real fanfictions... including the runescape one, but this is just a random story. No characters are real, nor is the place, yadayadayada.
1. Innocence

Authors note: This is a very descriptive chapter, it WILL get better. Also my vocabulary and just writing techniques in this chapter are really bad. why? well because I wrote it at 11:30 pm. w00t. 

The wind was harsh the cold bit at her very skin, as young Michelle walked to her car after finally being proveninnocent of murder. There had been many times she had to go to court, so many that she had spent over two years stuck in prison for something that she did not do.

"So much for a fair and speedy trial," Michelle thought unlocking her car door. Could you believe it? They were making her pay for the amount of time that the car had spent in their parking lot. It was unbelievable, they held her in court for over two years and she had to pay for a lousy parking space.

Michelle opened her car door, it had not been taken care of in ages. The door even squeaked in protest as if it did not want to be driven. Luckily someone was nice enough to make sure it was safe, by checking the engine before she made the journey home. However even though it had been taken out for a spin, or so to speak, it still smelled as if it had been abandoned for years, which by the way it had, if you were not paying attention. A half filled coffee mug and reminence of muffins could be found on the floor.

She got in the car disgustedly and drove home making a mental note to clean her car as soon as she arrived there. Michelle was amazed she still remembered the way. Thanks to her friend all her animals were fed, but no housecleaning was done. Michelle was nervous to see what her house would look like. Michelle drove her car down her lane, it looked spooky with a mist of evil in the night. The very trees seemed to whisper "murderer." She parked her car halfway up the driveway, because her house had been under construction, the half filled dumpster that she had rented had been blocking the center of the driveway. She wondered how much "overtime" she would have to pay for that.

As she walked up to her house the wind seemed to be enough to blow her away, as the bags on the dumpster flapped in a creepy manner, she hesitantly walked up to the door. Michelle's door had not been locked because of her friend having to be left in or out.

Her dog boundedtowards her as she stepped threw the door, but instead of a nice warm welcome home, he (the dog) growled.

"Hey its just me!" Michelle shouted.The dog backed away, but then slowly came forward to rub its head apon her leg. In the commotion she never got to turn the lights on. As she stepped backwards her foot collided with a 2 x 4 that had been left for the kitchen extension. She stumbled backwards her hand now colliding with the light switch, but she paused. She had seen something that took the breath out of her, two yellow eyes gleaming near the door to the living room. Michelle flicked on the light switch to see her cat sitting there looking at her like she was some sort of freak.

"Aww, Peaches (the cat so perfectly named for it orange, peachy-colored hair) sorry, you gave me quite a scare.The cat pranced forward much happier to see her now once she wasn't stumbling around like a maniac.

She jumped down on her sofa and reached for the remote. Her hand grazed the coffee table leaving a trail where the dust had been removed. Michelle had been paying bills from inside her cell, so she still had her beloved cable. She now thought after spending that much time in worry, she deserved at least 15 minutes of channel surfing.

click news, Michelle Manny, released, innocent for murdering her husband, Kevin Manny, the owner of the chain store, Mannies. click "Its Leighway dumbass, you dont really think I would keep the name Manny, after he was murdered." click basketball click Anaconda (most stupid movie ever)click Michelle Ma click Kevin Mann click "Think of something more interesting than that to put on the news, click _murderer... murderer... murderer_... cli... she drops the remote on the floor, mad at the wind for calling her a murderer again.

_murderer... murderer... murderer_

"For the last time I'm not a damn murderer!"

_your right... murderer... murderer..._

"huh?"

_murderer..._

"Oh shut up." Michelle said outloud, if anyone could hear her now they would think she was crazy, talking to the wind.

_murderer..._

Peaches hissed jumping up on the chair across the room. murderer, murderer, murderer.

"I'm not a, I'm not a..." Michelle trailed off, she was feeling faint.

_murderer, you were always stupid, so is the rest of the world, you the murderer, ha, that would be the day._

"What!" she screamed clearly panicking that she was hearing voices.

_murderer... turn around and face me... murderer._

She slowly turned around the dog whimpering at her feet. There was a gleam of silver that reflected the TV. The figure walked into the light of the TV, and Michelle saw who it was for the first time. She screamed and jumped over the back of the sofa arm, falling to the ground on the other side her back to the wall.

"Y.. your.. your dead..." Michelle barely stuttered out.

"You are really stupid," the figure answered, "I am not dead."

"I just spent ages in trial..."

"Ya you did, and for nothing, how did you get out?" he asked cruely.

"Well I was proven innocent, I mean I never had any intention of killing you..." Michelle answered refusing to get scared.

"You screwed up my plans, bitch, but no matter I can always kill you now."

"W... what?"

"You were supposed to go to jail for killing me, I didnt want you to die, but I knew you would stand in my way of my dreams."

"Your dreams? What dreams? and if your not dead who is?" Michelle said bravely.

"That is a very interesting question. That would be my brother, I killed him ("you?" Michelle questioned but Kevin continued with his story), yes I killed him. I drove him to my store, he thought I was giving him a discount off of something, give him the inside scoop of owning a store or something. He never thought his beloved brother would kill him."

"What the hell, dont the police check the body or something to make sure it was yours?"

"There was no need to, the body was found outside my store, holding my gun, holding a sign that said 'my wife is powerful, and I will no longer own the store.' Dont you think that was enough? His face was so mangled from the blade I used, this one as a matter of fact, no one could tell the difference between me and him, but it was way to obvious that it was I. Of course, you also called me in missing, and since my brother has no one in his life that cares about him, no one would even notice if he disappeared."

"So what is your dream?" Michelle questioned in disbelief.

"Be the feared name of the ages, kill lots of people, you know the deal." Kevin answered evily.

"Ha, you sound like Voldemort, from Harry Potter, haha." Michelle answered, not being able to control herself from laughing.

"Ya well that was my inspiration, and of course I do have the power of telekinesis, so I can do a lot with that. However, I would rather kill you the old, non-magical way." Kevin said walking towards her. "No one will ever suspect me, seeing as I am already dead, and if of course someone gets the chance to lock me in prison, that telekinesis will come in handy." He lifted the blade, the dog whimpered, the cat hissed, Michelle screamed, not being able to move from between the sofa and the wall. Kevin brought the blade down, the murder had been completed. The one Kevin wanted to do for years, but couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Such a pretty face," Kevin said outloud. He brought the blade down onto it, just for good measure. He placed the sign on her chest,"I am the Lord of Murder"

Authors note: Yes I know there is HarryPotterish values in here. For some odd reasons the spacings between the words got screwed up.. so sorry.


	2. The third victim

**Authors note: **Its weird.. mostly coz i have to call a girl hot.. becoz ya...

Kevin left the house feeling no regret of doing that homocide. Quite the opposite in fact, it made his sick mind want to kill again. He liked watching a mangled body fall to his feet, he loved seeing the very life leave someone's eyes. He walked up the lane, soon he would be able to astral-project, but for now he would just have to use his feet.

The street lamps were all that lit the small backroad as Kevin made his way to his "home." Now to be honest, the "abode" was not in the greatest condition, but it served its purpose. He walked through the door, it squeaked similar to the squeak you would expect to hear in a haunted mansion. According to children stories, that is. Kevin flicked on a light with his wrist, to lazy to walk all the way across to flick the switch. Something about that slaying had bothered him though. Michelle hadn't even flinched when he told her he was telekinesis. Had she known? Did she have a power too?

Kevin knew that around the world there were many secret gatherings of magical believers. However could his own wife be one of them? He decided not to dwell to much on it though. Michelle was dead, and there were more annihilations to be done.

If anyone came in this "shack" they wouldnt think of it as a home, but an abatoir, seeing as it did look like a slaughter house. Knives covered the walls, there were many guns, some glass vials filled with odd substances were on a table in the corner. Rusty chains hung from the ceiling, at first glance you might have mistaken them as some sick idea of decoration for halloween but as you looked closer you could tell that they were items of torture.

Kevin moved around the house, he had not eaten but yet his hunger wasnt for food but for another murder, and he had a perfect one in mind. He picked up the phone to call his acomplice, his partner in crime, Steve. His last name was unimportant, seeing as they were now known as the Lords. Kevin the Lord of Murder and Steve the umm, assistant Lord of Murder. They would have to work on more creative names. Steve had his own powers, and he, could "teleport" "apparate" whatever you wanted to call it. He could do it. In fact in a matter of seconds Steve had shown up on the doorstep. As Kevin poured some coffee he threw a picture on the table.

"Wow, hott," Steve declared, picking up the picture.

"Ya she is a good looking one, but she has to go."

Steve sighed, "I dont see why we have to kill the good-looking ones."

"She was Michelle best friend."

"She was goodlooking to..." Steve said trailing off.

"SHE WAS MY WIFE! and I have a right to believe that she was magical too." Kevin yelled.

"Master... too? Are you implying that this girl here is magical." Steve asked.

"Yes, so is her son." Kevin replied simply.

"Surely you arent planning of killing him?" Steve asked astounded.

"Of course not, we are killing his mother, abducting him and force him to join forces with us."

"He is just a kid! He clearly cant be as powerful as us."

"Oh he is powerful," Kevin said smirking.

"What is it that he can do?" Steve asked bowing, at the brilliance of his Lord.

"He is, pyrokinetic, and not only that he can control animals with his mind."

"Sir, that is dangerous, what if he can control us, what if he burns us?" Steve stared incredously at his master.

"That is why we go, and make him join forces with us."

"What if..." Steve started but thought better then to contradict.

"Good we shall leave," Kevin announced grasping Steve's arm.

"Sir how is that astral-projecting coming along?" Steve asked because it was painful to teleport holding someone. It felt as if the skin of his very arm was being ripped off.

"Ahh, so so, I manage to make my body go to where I want it to go, but I always come back before I want to. Its quite annoying actually, I would do it now but I dont want to miss the life leave her face." Kevin answered evily.

"Okay what is this girl's name?" Steve asked wondering who he was about to help slaughter.

"Kelly, and now we go."

Meanwhile.

"Mommy, I want a cookie."

"No, you already had t..." Kelly (the mommy) trailed off because she had stumbled backwards in a counter. "No..." she repeated. She fell on the floor her beautiful blonde hair trailing over her face. She had to fight this, she had to! She wasn't going to let her 5 year old son control her.

"No." Kelly said firmly pushing Eric (the son) out of her mind. He screamed, he knew that she was getting stronger, it was tough to bend her will.

"I want a cookie!" Eric screamed.

"Here." Kelly grabbed a vial of liquid and went to force it down his throat. However before she could the floor went up in flames. Lucky that he had the aqua gift. Kelly extinguished the fire with a look at it.

"Ha, ha, what are you going to do now?" Kelly said forcing the liquid down Eric's throat. Eric had lost he had been defeated. She had given him "the drink." The drink that took away your powers for a time. It would come back, but not for a day or two. Little did Kelly know that she would regret that move. He had the power to save her life but she took that away.

There was a sound from outside. A loud pop, she knew that sound way to well, her ex-husband could teleport. She grabbed Eric but not before she heard.

"Can't you just blast the door open?"

"Manners, manner Steve, we must be polite."

"Of course..."

There was a loud knocking on the door. Kelly backed away from it holding Eric. There was nothing she could do absolutely nothing. She wasnt that powerful...

Eric screamed as the person at the door knocked again. He felt so defenseless and even at the age of 5 he realized how much danger they were in.

"If you dont open this door, I will have no choice but to blast it open."

Kelly hesitated but then reached for the door handle. However whoever it was outside had lost his patience, the door flew open spraying Eric and Kelly with splinters.

"Thats better, sorry about that."

"Who are you?" Kelly asked with an indignant glance around at her door.

"I am nobody of any importance, however you are holding the key to my sucess."

"Your sucess? Well you cant have him, I have powers that could make your head spin!" Kelly yelled bravely.

"You do not, you are an aqualighter, what are you going to do? Drown us to death?" He answered laughing. Kelly didnt say anything, she had been thinking the same thing, there was nothing she could do. However there was no way that she was just going to say "oh sure here take my son."

"Well now that we have gotten that established, could you hand over Eric?"

"How do you know so much?" Kelly asked.

"I am the Lord of all Evil." the Lord said simply.

"Maybe you should listen to him," the man called Steve said slowly. You could tell he didnt want this young beauty to die. The Lord just laughed.

"She isn't going to give up Eric, no mother would, mostly when he is the key to the world's destruction."

"Your right, and if you kill me Eric will be the destruction of you too." Kelly declared.

"You are braver then my last two victims. Well well well, aren't you lucky? You get to be number three on my to kill list." The lord laughed hysterically. His eyes glowed in the light, the fire in them made his very features grotesque. Kelly knew her time was up.

She spun around her back to them, running aimlessly holding Eric. Steve apparated blocking her way and grabbed Eric from her. Kelly screamed, knocking over a table full of potions in vials. She swung her hand shooting water at Steve and making a grab for Eric. Laughing with malice the "Dark Lord" swung his hand this time, and Kelly flew up in the air hitting the opposite wall and falling limply to the ground. She grasped the stool nearby trying to steady herself as she stood up.

The Lord threw her again, this time she was in so much pain she didn't try to stand up. The Lord glance around looking for something to finish his work, while Eric screamed in the arms of Steve. As he looked around in malcontent he couldn't find anything that suited him.

They stood in silence, sat in Kelly's case. She knew she was going to die there was nothing she could do. Finally the Lord settled for just a plain old knife. Lifting his hand he flung the knife across the room with his mind, it was faster then humanly possible impaling Kelly. She was dead quickly.

"At least the beauty felt no pain," Steve thought bitterly.

"Now Eric, you shall come with us, learn our ways, and kill." The Lord said kindly and dramatically.

"No," was all that poor young Eric could find in himself to say.

"Eric you better come with us, I have ways to persuade people, trust me." Steve reasoned.

"You killed her! You killed her!" Eric bawled.

"Yes it was unavoidable, you can mourn her loss later," Steve announced and with that he grabbed Kevin's arm and teleported back to the shack.

However there was something that the Lord forgot, overlooked even. Kelly had another power, one that she kept quiet, even young Eric didnt know. She was mentallly linked with him, but yet she managed to keep her secret.


End file.
